


Hold On

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember, Aiba-chan," Ohno says. "Stay put."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/11970.html?thread=145346#t145346) for rainbowfilling's October party post. The picture that inspired it is at the top of the thread.

Aiba is standing in front of the stairs, back straight and arms held out so he can reach the white railing leading up the steps. Ohno looks him over for a moment before nodding to himself. "Just keep holding on," he says, moving to stand behind Aiba.

"Okay, Leader." Aiba is smiling and his voice is steady, but when he feels Ohno's fingers tugging his pants down his hips, he can't help but squeak. He starts turning, but Ohno reminds him softly, "Your hands, Aiba-chan," so the best he can get is a quick glance over his shoulder. "Leader," he tries, "what are you--"

Ohno tugs harder; now the only thing covering Aiba's ass are his black briefs, but then Ohno starts pulling those down too.

"Leader--"

"You should keep your knees together, too," Ohno says, tone casual like he's suggesting where they go for lunch, and Aiba is moving to obey before he can even think why.

When Ohno places a hand between Aiba's shoulder blades, warm even through the tee-shirt and cardigan, and applies pressure, Aiba doesn't question that either. He lets himself be pushed down, hands still curled around the railing so that by the time Ohno has removed his hand, Aiba is leaning with his forearms pressed along the length of the pole.

"Leader," he breathes.

The response he gets is not Ohno's voice but rather the familiar sound of gravel crunching underfoot as Ohno walks to the spot a few feet away where they left their things -- then the sound of rustling as Ohno shifts through the contents of his bag, and the quiet "ah" when he finds what he's looking for -- the sound of Ohno moving closer, and, finally, of a plastic bottle cap popping open.

"Remember, Aiba-chan," Ohno finally says. "Stay put."

Aiba swallows and nods. "Okay, Leader."

Aiba is thankful for many things in life, but Ohno's long, nimble fingers are at the top of his list, as is the metal railing he holds on to when his trembling legs can no longer support him.


End file.
